


Recursion

by By_The_Rivers_Dark



Series: Interconversion [1]
Category: Ashes to Ashes (UK TV)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Desk Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fiction within fiction, Gratuitous Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/By_The_Rivers_Dark/pseuds/By_The_Rivers_Dark
Summary: "– and for the record Bolly, the day when Gene Hunt can’t handle a childish attempt at written lovemaking hasn’t arrived yet.”Challenge accepted.
Relationships: Alex Drake/Gene Hunt
Series: Interconversion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944394
Comments: 13
Kudos: 18





	1. The Challenge

It was a slow day at the office. Ray and Chris were squabbling heatedly about football and Shaz was tuning everything out thanks to her walkman. Gene had not showed up yet, but as the D.C.I. he was bound to arrive sooner or later. Not wanting to be caught sleeping on her desk like last time, Alex decided to relax with a book during the wait. 

She made herself comfortable by preparing a fresh cup of coffee and taking her shoes off, then tucked her legs under her and curled up in her chair like a cat. Lady Chatterley’s Lover was waiting – last night she had paused at a good spot because she had wanted to savour it. Barring finding her way back to her own world and timeline, her guilty pleasure steamy comfort reads were sadly out of reach. 

She immersed herself in the tempestuous relationship between the aforementioned lady, Constance, and Oliver, the gamekeeper. She was engrossed in one of the lovemaking scenes when a rough voice bellowed near her ear:

“D.I. Drake!”

She almost jumped out of her seat and turned to find Gene Hunt glaring at her. Her initial bewilderment gave way to indignation and she glared right back. 

“What is it, Gene?”

His face was schooled to his permanent frown, which was not surprising. What she was not expecting was that his neck was also turning scarlet. Alex wondered what the hell was his problem this time and followed his gaze. He was stooping next to her, his face close and his steel grey eyes glued to her open book. 

_‘Oh dear, that’s it. I’ve broken him this time,’_ she thought and waited for his reaction.

“What is this filth you are reading? Absolutely disgusting!” he barked next to her ear as his eyes devoured the lines. 

She bit the inside of her cheeks to prevent a snicker from escaping. His actions conveyed the opposite of his words. _‘The lady doth protest too much, methinks’_ she thought again and a mischievous plan formed spontaneously in her mind. She closed the book with a gentle thump and turned on her chair to face him, pasting a frigid smile on her face.

“It is none of your business what I choose to read to start with. However, I thought that as a man you would appreciate the steamy parts – they are incredibly honest. You think this is too hot and scandalous? Is this book written over half a century ago,” and here she waved the paperback under his nose, “too much for Gene Hunt to handle?”

_‘Hook, line...Come on Gene, take the bait’,_ she thought.

Gene was almost turning cross-eyed in his effort to focus on the cover under his nose. “It is filthy, is what it is! I doubt anything could be written that would be more explicit than that – and for the record Bolly, the day when Gene Hunt can’t handle a childish attempt at written lovemaking hasn’t arrived yet.”

_‘… aand sinker. Geez, sometimes I think this is too easy.’_ Her inner self cheered triumphantly.

“Oh, really? I bet you that I can write spicier fiction than this and that it can leave you hanging,” she lowered her eyes towards his trousers, “if you know what I mean.”

His Adam’s apple bobbed visibly but she knew that he wouldn’t be able to back down from such a challenge. 

“As if,” he scowled. “If that happens you can drive my car,” he added. 

He pierced her with his eyes, his shoulders squared and his face schooled on that permanent glower. To anyone else, his body language looked fiercely intimidating. To her, he almost looked adorable. He was probably confident about his self control and her lack of writing skills, she mused. However, he had no idea of the amount of steamy fiction she had consumed (and sometimes even produced as short stories) in the 21st century. Say what you want about the 80s, but they lacked truly modern literature and the wonders of the internet. 

“Challenge accepted,” she said in a singsong voice and extended her hand. He hesitated for a moment, then took her hand in his and squeezed. The bet was on.

The rest of the day was also quiet for a change and when 6 o’clock rolled and everyone left for their liquid dinner, she stayed back and turned on Gene’s computer terminal. Unlike the rest of the team, she knew how to use a computer even if she had to work with a paleolithic version of writing and editing software.

She made herself another cup of coffee and focused on the black and green screen. After taking a few minutes to visualise the story in her head, she got to work. Her fingers flew over the keyboard with practised ease as she morphed mental images and sensations to words on the screen. Amidst all the steam she also exposed some suppressed, raw emotions in the form of romanticized fiction which left her vulnerable. She occasionally stopped to take a small break or decide how to better phrase things, but by the end of the evening she was done – and she was feeling rather lascivious herself. It was the most daring thing she could do excluding actually confessing her feelings and throwing herself at him. All that was left to do was wait and gauge Gene’s reaction.

She printed her short story and laid it out on Gene’s desk so that he would see it first thing in the morning – it would be impossible to miss. Satisfied with herself, Alex sashayed out of the office.


	2. The Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex's short story in all its glory.

It was a normal day at the office, with the Roy and Christopher buddy cop duo discussing something about football and Suzie immersing herself to Ultravox’s Vienna on an endless loop. Jean Grunt, their department’s D.C.I., was nowhere to be found and D.I. Alexandra Break tried to take her mind off her brooding partner by curling up with a comfort read.

As she opened the battered paperback of Lady Shatterley’s Suitor, she imagined Jean in the place of Clive, the sullen male lead, and herself as the salacious lady Shatterley. Since she couldn’t have the real thing with Jean, she resorted to escapism and fantasy to satisfy her emotional and physical cravings. For the umpteenth time that morning she let a soft sigh escape her lips as the dashing hero eventually realised that his romantic interest was reciprocated by the lady, then bit her lip as they were about to give in to their mutual yearnings. She was devouring with incredible longing the scene where they finally kissed when the sound of a familiar husky voice caressed her ear.

“Hello, D.I. Break.”

Jean’s face was right next to hers, his body almost touching as he hovered over her shoulder and focused on her book. Her heart gave a nervous flutter at the proximity. His cologne – a mix of masculine musk and spices – lingered around him, clouding her senses.

“Hello, Jean. What’s up?” she said, licking her lips nervously. His hooded eyes darted to her tongue and she almost did it again just to get that reaction one more time. She wanted his eyes on _her_ , not the stupid fantasy she was reading. He leaned closer, his warm breath brushing her cheek, all smoke and spice, and whispered in her ear.

“Such a capricious, whimsical creature – you surprise me at every turn. Are your literary interests any indication of your actual desires?”

His low voice practically purred at the last part, the vibration spreading tiny goosebumps at the back of her neck. It took all her willpower not to lean her head back to his chest and run her fingers through his lion’s mane. He was an awful tease but he had never been so provocative as this before. Did she dare hope? A hesitant plan took shape in her mind.

“What if they were?” she countered playfully, turning her head to meet his eyes straight on. She trailed the top of the book’s spine from the top of his shirt collar to the first button, stroking his skin through the fabric, then the second, then the third…

“Well then, we would have to do something about it,” he said as he took hold of her wrist and stopped her trajectory. His hold was gentle but steady and his stormy eyes were brimming with unspoken emotion. For the second time that day, Alexandra felt a flicker of hope. Lowering her own voice half an octave, she opted to go all in with a daring gambit.

“What if I provided a sample?”

He took half a step forward, the electrifying heat emitted from his body finally breaking through her clothes. His chest felt solid and reassuring on her back and a stray strand of his hair tickled the tip of her nose. Surely it wasn’t just her that could cut the sexual tension with a knife?

“I would do my best to rise up to the challenge,” he murmured.

“Hey boss, we have news about that car theft case,” said Roy from somewhere at the back of the office. 

Alexandra suppressed a shiver at the instantaneous loss of body heat as Jean took a step back and straightened his posture, every bit the composed D.C.I.

“Tell me,” he said and walked to Roy’s and Christopher’s corner. 

Alexandra allowed herself a few guilty pleasure moments of studying that all too familiar profile before going back to her work. He wasn’t handsome in the classic sense, but his rugged look and confident composure emitted a raw magnetism. His full, pouty lips were made to be kissed and his turbulent grey eyes made her weak in the knees with their intensity, but frankly, his most irresistible asset was his sassy personality. 

She spent the rest of the day sorting out paperwork and when everyone sauntered off at 6 for their liquid dinners, she stayed behind. As she was familiar with computer wizardry, she turned on Jean’s terminal. Typing and editing on a terminal was so much easier than using a typewriter and all she would have to do in the end was push the print button.

She made herself a cup of Irish coffee and steeled her nerves as she stared at the black and green screen. This was it. As the story unfolded in her mind’s eye, her fingers glided over the keys, transforming it to text. A couple of hours later she left a printed version of her story on Jean’s desk and went for a walk to cool herself down. The fantasies she had just described were still being re-enacted in tantalising detail in her mind and her entire body felt hyper-sensitive, to the point that when she left the building a cool breeze felt like a lover’s caress on her skin. She suppressed a groan and it took all her self-control not to press a hand between her legs on the spot. She could only hope that Jean would be equally affected when he read it.

  


* * *

  


Jean Grunt was reclining on his office chair with the door closed. It was the day after Alexandra’s sultry promise about a “sample” of her desires and boy, had she delivered. The clock showed that the end of the shift was approaching rapidly and he could hear everyone at the department outside rushing to leave and get wasted, except him. He looked hard at the small stack of innocent-looking papers on his desk – the stack that had turned his whole day upside down. 

He had already milked himself dry about half a dozen times throughout the entire day by taking emergency trips to the gents’ and he could already feel another hard-on coming. Not even a couple shots of whisky had slowed him down. He had read the story only half as many times but trying as he might, he still couldn’t get it out of his head. Every sensation was described in scintillating detail, every action vivid as a picture, all of them a fiery brand in his mind. He took a deep breath and tried to focus. If that minx was still at the office, he needed to teach her a lesson.

  


* * *

  


Almost the last person in the building, Alexandra was tidying up the last of her paperwork for the day when she heard Jean summon her to his office.

“Hey Jean. You called?” 

“Yes. I would like to ask for a clarification about something…” he said and pointed to a piece of paper. She followed his finger to the middle of the third page of her story and nodded.

“I see. What would you like me to clarify?”

“I don’t understand exactly how this positioning works,” he said. 

Alexandra gathered up all her courage – it was now or never. 

“Don’t worry,” she said as she strolled in front of his chair and then turned her back on him, “I will give you a practical demonstration.”

She planted her heels on either side of his legs and sat languidly on his lap, the firm muscles of his chest supporting her back. She heard a sharp intake of breath and willed her own thundering heart to not betray her as she spread her legs apart, the smooth silk of her trousers gliding over the rougher cotton weave of Jean’s and felt the length of him harden.

She rocked her thighs in a lazy circular motion and was immediately rewarded with a very engorged shaft pressing urgently against the strains of its fabric. Taking hold of one of his hands, which had somehow ended up holding her waist, she entwined their fingers, then trailed them together down along her ribs, her belly, and the waistband of her trousers. The double sensation was intoxicating and when she slid them all the way under her underwear Jean emitted a groan. She sensed he was about to open his mouth and speak when she guided his fingers right between her labia, her middle finger on top of his, both parting through her folds like a hot knife through butter, and he lost control at contact with her eager wetness.

As his mouth descended hungrily on her neck, she arched her back and reached out with her free hand to the back of his head, burying her fingers in his lush, blond mane and pulling him closer. He moved his other hand in response, abandoning her waist completely and slithering under her blouse to the closest breast. He found his prize in a swollen, tender nipple and rubbed it sensually. Her breath deepened and her mouth opened by itself to draw in more air as she relished the sensations. After a few more drawn-out moments of experimental playing, Jean pinched her nipple sharply between deft fingers while his other hand did something similar with her clitoral hood simultaneously.

Electric shocks coursed through her synapses and took her breath away. She almost shattered, her pulse erratic and her vision dimmed momentarily. A strong convulsion shot between her legs, signalling that this ferocious assault was overpowering her nerve endings and she _whimpered_. She turned her head to the side to plead, but Jean’s ravenous mouth captured hers for a deep kiss and she lost herself in the sensation.

His lips were scorching, twin ribbons of flame branding her mouth, and she responded eagerly, parting her own and inviting him deeper. His breath tasted of faint alcohol and for a moment she wondered when he had been drinking before his velvet tongue darted out and intertwined with hers. As they locked in a rasping dance she could now tell that it had been whisky, all smoke and peat, the roughness of the aftertaste being as uniquely Jean as his ravenous demands. All the while, his fingers grazed her ultra-sensitive skin with a minimum amount of pressure, the touch so light it was almost ethereal. It was a most delicious torment – he was tantalizing her and she knew it.

She attempted to release the hand that she still held between her legs and use it to stimulate his shaft in reciprocation – it felt hard as steel at the bottom of her back and had been thoroughly neglected from the start – but he must have sensed her motives because he tightened his grasp on their entwined fingers and held her in place.

Frustrated, she tightened her grip on his hair, desperately trying to pull him even closer, despite the fact that their mouths were welded together with bruising force. He grunted in response and assaulted her mouth with more ravishing kisses, then left a trail of heat down her jaw and throat, every kiss a burning ember in a fire. 

With her pulse a thunderous roar in her ears and her heartbeat so strong that she felt it vibrate them both to a resonant rocking rhythm, she thrust her pelvis upwards in a demand for more pressure. She felt him _smile_ against her skin as he finally complied, the controlling bastard. The tip of a thumb started circling her nub with soft caressing motions and he let his knuckles brush naturally against her surrounding shaft, while his other hand did the same to her captured nipple.

She gasped for air and started trembling as he continued his relentless advances with nimbleness and a steady cadence for a few more minutes which felt like long torturous hours, her overstimulated nerve endings begging for release. 

“Faster,” she managed to moan and tensed her muscles even further to increase the tension of his touch. 

“Patience,” he rumbled as the blazing dancing of his tongue competed for her attention by reaching her other breast and wrapping itself around its tip. He licked, sucked, devoured and scraped his teeth against her skin in haphazard patterns and it was all she could do to writhe from pleasure in his expert hands.

“Jean, please,” she whispered breathlessly.

Contrary to her wishes, he did not increase the tempo – she moaned and quivered at his languorous approach as time seemed to suspend in a sea of fervent sensations, her own body a foreign instrument he was surprisingly adept at playing, capable of yielding the profoundest delights according to his intentions. As he guided her pleasure in waves, taking her higher and higher in a passionate crescendo, she felt herself finally close to the point of no return. That was when he suddenly applied a momentary stinging pressure on both her nipples at once with his sharp teeth and well-trimmed nails.

White-hot lightning shot from her breasts to her core and landed straight between her legs. As a bone-shaking, shattering orgasm overtook her, she cried out in rapture, part hoarse yell and part Jean’s name like an invocation. As she convulsed helplessly and repeated his name like a mantra, his mouth captured hers again for a demanding kiss. 

She rode out her climax by clinging to his body like an anchor, her limbs twitching uncontrollably and her nerve endings going haywire. When she finally settled down, what felt like a small eternity later, his hands finally ceased his ministrations and he brought them both up to cup her face. After a last, lingering kiss he put half a breath’s distance between their faces and she opened her eyes, her lids drooped in post-coital bliss. For the first time since she met him, Alexandra was truly lost for words. She looked at him in wonderment and pure admiration and he chuckled, more a sensation than noise, the vibration travelling from his body to hers like a mini reverse orgasm.

“What do you think now, D.I. Break?” he murmured, his succulent lips almost brushing against her swollen ones. “Do I rise up to the challenge?”

She focused on his eyes, tumultuous stormy skies under hooded lids gazing back at her. 

“D.C.I. Grunt, you’ve shown your quality, sir – the very highest,” she said. 

The statement seemed to satisfy him, amusement creeping in on the turmoil of his gaze. Deciding to make herself more comfortable, she pivoted on his lap, straddling him properly this time and sitting face to face. The wriggling of her butt reminded her of his still very stiff, very engorged dick and she looked down pointedly.

“I believe, however, that some amendments are in order,” she said as she squirmed on purpose on his lap, causing him to groan and narrow his eyes at her.

“Be very careful, woman,” he said.

She grinned in response and unhooked her bra, noticing with satisfaction that his attention was instantly seized by her cleavage. He grabbed her by the waist again and yanked her forward, his head bowing down to pay more homage to her bosom, giving her the distraction she needed to reach inside his coat and grab the pair of handcuffs he always carried. At the sound of clinking metal his head shot up, but she had speed and surprise on her side. She snapped one of the cuffs on one of his wrists and, before he realised what was happening, she bent his other arm backwards and snapped the other. 

“What the hell are you doing, Break?” he growled, frustration and anger in his voice. 

“Patience, Jean,” she countered with a foxy grin, feeding his own line back to him. He tried to test the cuffs’ hold, but she had done a proper job and after a few experimental shakes he gave up and settled back on the chair. He knew as well as she did that police handcuffs were not something one could wiggle out of, unlike the toy ones sold at sex shops. His eyes glinted dangerously, like a predator stalking his prey, but he waited to see her next move.

She went down on her knees in front of him and spread his legs apart, then bent forward and used her teeth to unzip his trousers, taking her sweet time while her hands help his hips in place. His breath hitched, but he stood still. His bulge looked painful and she hadn’t even uncovered him yet. Taking one of her hands off his hips, her fingernails crawled down the length of his underwear, resulting in Jean gulping down a moan. Then she finally parted the fabric and exposed him to the air.

His erection twitched visibly in anticipation. It was a beautiful thing, long and thick and straight, and it pulsated almost with a life of its own. 

“Hello there,” she breathed as she clutched it confidently in her palm, welcoming its reassuring firmness and heat. However, she could instantly tell that he was so aroused that she wouldn’t have time to play with him at all before he came – fortunately, she knew exactly the solution for that problem.

“Jean,” she said as she rubbed her thumb around the rim of his lower head, causing him to hiss and tense up, “I need you to trust me.”

She felt his very intense gaze at the top of her skull and for his sake softened her movements. 

“Relax,” she reassured him, “I know what I’m doing.” Then she pulled out one of her hairbands and rolled it down his length, wrapping him in the elastic band like a Christmas present. He stiffened, but didn’t protest. With the makeshift cock ring in place, she could now begin.

She started with light trails up and down his shaft, her nails skimming with care over delicate skin while her other hand first managed his belt and then started unbuttoning his shirt. Jean’s breathing turned laborious as his muscles twitched under her touch and she felt the waves of his hot breath graze the rear of her neck and her upper back as he lay hunched over her. Tiny goosebumps rippled across her skin and she suppressed a shiver. This simply wouldn’t do – it was _her_ turn to drive him crazy and just by literally breathing down her neck he was turning her to jelly all over again. 

She decided to switch focus and leaned further forward, letting her tongue follow the natural path of the skin exposed by his open shirt in feather rasps. He tasted of warm leather blended with the peppery, smoky scent of burnt wood and he was so delicious that she had a crazy impulse to sink her teeth on his flesh and savour him. She made a mental note to ask him what the fuck his shower gel was and scraped her teeth against his stomach while sucking softly as he panted, trying to consume more of that sexy, unique aroma.

Halfway up his shirt, she half-stood and planted her butt on one of his thighs for better upper torso access, her mouth placing feather kisses on his chest as her hands continued working their magic. Her upper hand scratched his pecks gently while her lower hand switched to a leisurely pumping motion as she held his dick with confidence. She took Jean’s sharp intake of breath as encouragement and picked up the pace a notch while her mouth switched to playing with his nipples, her lips suckling them gently while her tongue and teeth alternated between licking and nibbling. The first time her teeth nipped, he wheezed – she instantly knew she had just found a sensitive spot and took great care in immediately soothing it with gentle rasps from the tip of her tongue.

“There, all better,” she kissed the tender skin, then moved to his mouth. He met her eagerly, finally able to touch her, his tongue lashing out to meet hers with fervent whirls. Their mouths mashed up perfectly, his luscious lips engulfing hers in the most exquisite, sensual heat, their softness almost unbearably gentle in contrast to his salacious demands. 

He clasped her bottom lip with his teeth and held it hostage as he sucked, then ran his tongue along the length of its inner rim. She sighed in his mouth, her breath unfurling in shaky waves, and teased his upper lip with a light bite, demanding more. As he complied and ravished her with the most erotic kisses, her hands picked up their pace further, one pumping his shaft steadily while the other stroked his smooth skin in broad, erratic patterns, getting intimate with the feel of him. She could feel him panting restlessly in her mouth, his exhales all jittery and urgent, and knew he was reaching his limits. 

She disengaged his mouth reluctantly and turned to his jaw, her lips getting gently prickled by his 5 o’clock shadow, the sensation assaulting her already sensitive swollen mouth like a tide. She mewled and he struggled against his bonds, yearning but unable to take her in his arms. As she went further down his throat she paid special attention to his Adam’s apple, its vulnerable bulge a welcome focus point. She would have swallowed it if she could, but she settled for enveloping it in a long, indulgent, wet kiss. He gulped while she held it in her mouth, his larynx trembling slightly under her care, and he felt so utterly vulnerable in that moment that she decided against prolonging his torment any longer.

After a last lingering kiss she migrated further down, through his collarbone, down his chest and stomach, then knelt on the floor again and finally took him in her mouth. His throbbing erection jumped at the extra stimulation and he let out a harsh cry as his entire body convulsed, desperately trying for release. She wrapped her tongue around his foreskin and twirled her way from his base to the rim of his head, then lapped at his slit with prolonged, languid movements. He growled in frustration between repeated gulps for air, painfully in the throes of orgasm but unable to finish, and she reached for her hairband with decisive movements. 

The moment her fingers slid under the elastic and released the tension on his cock, he came violently in her mouth. His load came out in spasms and his entire body shook, inarticulate sounds escaping from his mouth between rugged breaths. She took it all in as he twitched and writhed, ecstasy finally in his grasp. When he finally slowed down, she gulped down the last of his seed and licked his head clean with a confident swoop of her tongue. As his breath became steadier, she reached behind his back and undid the cuffs with gentle care.

He took a few more seconds to catch his breath, bringing one hand forward to stroke her hair and the other to wipe sweat off the back of his neck. She looked up at him and smiled coyly.

“What about me, Jean? Do I rise up to your expectations?”

He shot her an incredulous look.

“Are you fucking kidding me, woman? You should be illegal,” he said and then reached down and scooped her up, sitting her on his lap. “I should spank your sweet ass bright red right now for what you just did to me,” he said and she squirmed with delight at the thought, “but there is another thing I have wanted to do for a long time, so it will have to wait.” 

Alexandra tried not to let her disappointment show and leaned in his mouth, her voice barely a whisper. “What is it?”

He gave her a cocky smirk. “How about I give you a practical demonstration.”

He rose from the chair and yanked her up with him, his steady hands a solid anchor on her waist, then thrust her backwards towards the desk, her butt hitting the drawers. His mouth was upon her before she had time to regain her balance and she stumbled, but he switched his hold and cradled her like a doll by the small of her back and her shoulder blades as he laid her gingerly on the desk. 

She splayed her fingers around the back of his neck, greedy to feel more of him, her hands moving of their own free will to remove his shirt completely. There was currently too much fabric between them and what she desperately wanted was more immediate skin to skin contact. He reciprocated by ripping her top in half in his eagerness to get it off her, then completely discarding her already unhooked bra which had somehow still clung to her all this time. As his naked chest made contact with hers, she arched her back, pressing herself urgently against him in a silent demand for more closeness. 

A low growl rumbled at the base of his throat as he continued devouring her with kisses – then all of a sudden she felt agile hands yanking both her trousers and underwear down in one swift movement, her core suddenly exposed to the chill air. She whimpered in his mouth and wriggled a leg free of the restricting fabric pooled at her ankles, then wrapped both her legs possessively around him like a vice, her trousers still trailing forgotten from a single ankle. She hooked her high heels under his waistband and pulled down, the tip of his erection instantly hot and urgent against her thighs and her pussy tingled with anticipation in response. She attempted to grind her hips against him but he held her pelvis down with a firm hand.

“Not yet,” he crooned to her ear, his nimble tongue leaving a smouldering trail down her throat, then used his other hand to reach down and open a drawer, retrieving something. She made a half-hearted attempt to lift her head and take a look, but she was dissolving in a sea of carnal delight where the only thing that mattered was Jean and his opulent mouth. The familiar sound of tearing wrapping made her finally realise what it was, so when he temporarily removed his hands to put the condom on she spread her legs further apart to provide him with better access.

It only took him a few seconds, but her skin protested about the loss of his prolonged caresses and she started to get up, wanting to pull his warmth back. His eyes lifted to her naked form and he paused for a few moments to take her in, his pupils dilating in appreciation. 

“By fuck, you’re beautiful, Alexandra,” he said in a wide grin and dove straight back to her, burying his face in her pussy as his hands squeezed her ass. His tongue lashed out immediately like a silk whip and struck her ultra-tender nerve endings, the playful muscle spreading sparks wherever it passed. She almost exploded and screamed, but the initial shock of his assault quickly gave way to lavish indulgence. She unconsciously extended her hands to his head, steering him closer, willing him deeper. As his teeth nibbled her labia, his tongue swirled around her nub in alternating tapping and lapping motions while his palms fondled her rear.

It was the alternating pattern that did it and soon she was quivering shamelessly as she pressed herself tighter and tighter against his face, her hands grasping at his hair like a lifeline, forgetting that he also needed to breathe. She was getting close to the edge again, but instead of granting her satisfaction, Jean took one last whirl and moved up to her stomach, his teeth leaving soft bite marks along the way. She shuddered as his incisors scraped against her abdomen, advanced against her ribs and paused on her breasts, the faint sting being mellowed by the warm lips that followed behind.

As he focused his libidinous treatment on her nipples, she felt the tip of his erection brush against her aroused entrance and made a strangled sound. She tried to stretch her body, willing it inside her, but he shifted purposefully away and she clawed at his back in protest. One of his hands darted out and he took hold of her wrists, pinning them at the top of her head. 

“Naughty, naughty,” he said and she almost had an orgasm on the spot from the dark promises that statement held. His voice was steel wrapped in velvet, a breeze on her skin giving her goosebumps. She looked at him through hooded eyes, his face hovering a few centimetres above hers, their breaths mingling. The dangerous glint in his eyes made her legs go weak and if she had been standing, she knew she would have collapsed.

“That’s two punishments I’ll have to save for later,” he whispered on her mouth and she bit her lip in anticipation and raw desire, her mind going wild with the possibilities. Whatever he saw on her gaze satisfied him and he closed the gap between them, his lustful kiss as demanding as the rest of him. She finally surrendered to his care and his body engulfed hers with delicious heat as her exposed skin thirsted for the sense of him, his aroused cock now a pulsating point between her thighs.

When he eventually entered her, he moved with agonizing slowness. She groaned and begged incoherently between kisses, but he was relentless. As his length filled her centimetre by centimetre, her pleas devolved to mewls and breathless gasps, until finally he was fully sheathed and she was dripping. She was stretched deliciously, his shaft a snug blazing rod in her darkest depths, spreading heat and pleasure.

As she arched herself against him, burying him entirely to the hilt, she draped her legs around him again, kicking her shoes off and laying her heels flat on his buttocks. The low growl he responded with was almost under the limit of audibility, the vibration travelling between them like a live current. 

The first thrust was aggressive in its suddenness and her heart skipped a beat as her brain abruptly received the feedback. She drew a sharp breath as she felt her vagina twitch even wetter in instant gratification and when he rammed her again a cry bubbled up in her throat, but he stole it away with a deep kiss. She reciprocated with honest yearning and invaded his mouth, freeing her hands from his grip and clutching him tightly around his back, her fingernails leaving crescent marks on his bare skin. He hooked his arms around her and held her tight, their torsos grinding against each other from chest to pelvis. As he established a steady battering rhythm, her pussy twinged with ecstasy as his erection filled her completely, each stroke lighting up fires inside her along its passage.

She went higher and higher, the overload of his combined efforts rendering her breathless as he buried himself deep inside her and ravaged her mouth with hungry kisses. For a moment she hardly knew where she ended and he began, their intertwined bodies moving as one, an insatiable creature that couldn’t be stopped. Her heart beat in a wild staccato that felt like it would tear itself free from her ribcage, and through her prolonged contact with Jean’s skin she knew that his pulse also resonated with hers.

She felt her climax approach and clenched her hands to fists, afraid of her nails breaking through his skin in the heat of passion. Her toes curled and she held on to Jean with bruising force as she felt the first pang reverberate through her body, the rest following like waves on the surface of a stormy sea. A voracious orgasm shook her to the core and she let out a guttural cry as she fastened herself to him and closed her eyes, relishing the sensations that overloaded her senses. At the same time she also felt him quiver and knew his time also had come, his first spasms overlapping with hers. He let out a husky groan and as his entire body trembled, he buried his face on her neck and bit down in sweet agony. Alexandra lolled her head back and succumbed to passion as their bodies writhed together in shared lust, each convulsion a small moment of infinity. 

His head tilted forwards and captured hers for one more kiss as they both panted with stolen breaths at the last throes of their waves and his hands moved to cradle her face. When the last traces of their mutual orgasm ended, she let out a long satisfactory sigh and unclenched her fists, relaxing her long fingers by tracing random patterns on his back. Stormy eyes were observing her with fervour. 

“You truly are a rapacious beast,” she chuckled.

He trailed an index along her jawline, resting his thumb against the middle of her bottom lip. She took it in her mouth and sucked without even thinking. 

“I know,” he said, looking mused. “When I mention my legendary prowess as a lover, people think I’m joking.” 

“Well, we certainly had a good laugh tonight, didn’t we?” she teased lightly.

“Ha, bloody ha,” he deadpanned. 

She broke out in a laugh and felt his cock wriggle in something akin to a tickle. Jean took the opportunity to pull himself out, then lounged again on top of her. His gaze was unfathomable as he pulled his thumb out of her mouth and rubbed her bottom lip gently, coating it lightly with her saliva. He was still cradling her face with his hands and he suddenly felt so close, her breath hitched. Her heart fluttered in anticipation and her fingers moved of their own volition to stroke his hair. 

She felt exposed and vulnerable as he leaned in and closed the gap between them one more time. Both their lips were swollen but this time he was extra tender and patient, his touch soft and gentle. He took it so slow that as their mouths brushed against each other with feathery touches, it felt like a first kiss. It was a silent acknowledgement and a promise which sent butterflies to her stomach all over again. Then he nipped at her lip again and his playful mood came back.

“Just so long as you remember that I’m totally spanking your delicious butt bright red next time.”


	3. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex deals with the aftermath of Gene reading her fiction.

Gene was sprawled on his office chair, looking at the printed story that had been left on his desk. A half-empty Claymore whisky bottle was glued to his hand, mocking him. The time was close to beer o’clock and the rest of the gang was eagerly closing up in order to have some evening drinks. His office door was closed, the blinds were pulled down and the rubbish bin was filled with used tissue papers covered in a sticky substance that had most definitely come from his loins.

He had probably jerked himself off at least once every hour during the entire shift and he could already feel another boner forming. He had only read the damn thing a handful of times but it had seared itself straight to his brain with its vivid descriptions and raw, promiscuous eroticism. He had entertained plenty of fantasies with him and Alex so far but they seemed basic in comparison to what she had just delivered and he had certainly never thought that she possessed such a dirty, lustful mind. It rivalled his in a way – oh, and she definitely deserved a spanking. He took a deep breath as he put the bottle down and sighed, trying to pull his shit back together. If that saucy little vixen was still around, he needed to show her the consequences of invoking the Gene genie.  


* * *

  
Alex wasn’t entirely sure what to expect, but she stalled behind when the rest of the team took off. Gene had spent the entire day behind closed doors in his office, being uncharacteristically quiet, which was either a very good or a very bad sign. He couldn’t possibly have missed her story because it was the only thing she had left placed on his desk last night and she was positive that he saw it when he walked in this morning. He couldn’t possibly not have read it, unless he had thrown it in the rubbish. She really hoped he hadn’t thrown it in the rubbish.

“D.I. Drake!” a familiar voice hollered behind the D.C.I.’s door.

Her heart did an abrupt somersault and her breath faltered. This was it. The confrontation she’d been half-yearning and half-dreading since she’d walked in the office that morning on shaky legs. She got up from her chair, smoothed out the silk trousers she had worn specifically for today and walked with bravado to the door.

_‘Fake it till you make it’_ , she thought and turned the handle.

“Hey Gene. What’s up?”

“Here. I demand a clarification about something…” he said and pointed to one of the sheets of paper on his desk. She followed his finger to the middle of what she saw was the third page of her story and nodded. Her lips suddenly felt very dry and she licked them, smearing some of her lipstick in the process.

“Sure thing, Guv. What would you like me to explain?”

“I am not entirely sure how this position works,” he said as his eyes narrowed first at the paper, then at her, a silent but clear challenge in his gaze. A strange emotion flickered in his face that she couldn’t decipher but she had to take a chance. 

She recognised the lines from her story almost word for word. Is this how they were going to play it, then? She plunged straight in. 

“Don’t worry,” she said and sauntered to the front of his chair, then turned her back on him, “allow me to give you a practical demonstration...”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: First of all, my thanks to S. for the emotional support.  
> Second, I haven't read Lady Chatterley's Lover yet - although I have seen the adaptation with Sean Bean.  
> Last but not least, first time posting on AO3 so hopefully I won't mess up too badly. Cheers!


End file.
